Amy's New Beginning
by walkerfan4ever
Summary: Amy starts a new beginning with her daughter Taylor, sister Alex Cahill-Walker and her family.


A New Beginning

Walker and Alex have been married for 10 months now.Their good friend CD Parker has been deceased for 5 months.CD was a father figure to Walker and Alex, a mentor to Trivette, Sydney and Gage.The whole gang is still grieving over the loss of their good friend.They are starting a new beginning to life without their friend CD Parker.

***~Walker's office~***

Walker was trying to think of something to get his pregnant wife for her birthday coming up.He was pondering over ideas and did not notice Alex walk into his office."Walker, earth to Walker!"Alex said."Huh, what….hey sweetheart."Walker said in response as he quickly hid his ideas for her birthday present.He noticed that she was crying and asked, "Alex, what's the matter?Why are you crying?"Alex wipes her eyes and replies, "Dad just called me and told me that Amy's fiancée was just killed in a automobile accident near their home in South Padre Island.""Oh, my god how is Amy doing?"Walker said as he comforted his emotional wife."I don't know, I just wish that I could be there for my sister, but I am worried about flying that far in my condition."With saying that, she left Walker's office.Trivette, Sydney and Gage came upon Alex leaving Walker's office in tears.They proceed to go into Walker's office."Hey, pard what's the matter with Alex?""Nothing, I will explain later.I have some things that I have to do for Alex's birthday coming up."Walker responds to his partner."Can I get in on your surprise?"Trivette said."Oh, no you can not keep a secret from my wife,every time that I get hurt you end up telling her anyway."Walker stunned Trivette with his answer.After saying that Walker leaves the office and heads for Gordon Cahill's apartment in Austin, hoping to find him there instead of flying to the Big Apple.

**~Gordon Cahill's apartment in Austin~**

Gordon, Amy and her 3-year-old daughter Taylor are playing in the living room, when someone knocks on the door."I'll get it."Gordon says.Gordon answers the door, and there stands Walker.Gordon jumps to a conclusion that something has happened to Alex."Walker, what are you doing here, has Alex went into labor, is she ok?""Take it easy, Gordon she is not due for a couple more months, she is fine and it probably on her way home as we speak.Anyway I am here to see Amy."Walker tells his father-in-law.Gordon says, "Let me introduce you, Amy, Taylor come here I want you two to meet Alex's husband.This is Walker, Walker this is Alex's little sister Amy, and her 3-year-old daughter Taylor."Right after Gordon does the introductions, his adoring granddaughter leaps into Walker's arms and says, "So, you are my Uncle, aren't you?""Yes, Taylor, I am you Uncle."Walker says to his anxious niece."Taylor Alexandra, that is not polite.Apologize to Walker."Amy says to her daughter."Amy, that is ok, can I speak to you alone, for a minute."Walker says to his sister-in-law."Dad, Taylor will you leave me and Walker alone for a little bit."Gordon and Taylor go into the den and plays with the numerous toys that Taylor has."Ok, Walker what do you need to talk to me about?"She asks."Alex told me what happened, and I am sorry, she wanted to come here but since she is seven months pregnant with our first child, the doctor has told her not to travel."Walker tells Amy.Amy responds, "Congratulations!""I was wondering if you and Taylor would accompany me to Dallas to surprise Alex for her birthday!"Walker tells Amy his plan."Alex, does not know about Taylor, I was 17 when I had her.I have no clue on how she will respond to me having a child at 17.I am 20 and a single mom."Amy tells Walker."Just come with me and we will see.It is getting late and I have to call my wife and tell her how come I am not home yet."He uses Gordon's phone to call his wife and lie to her, he told her that he was stuck in Houston, getting her something for her birthday.While Walker was calling Alex, Amy was pondering over whether she should accompany Walker to Dallas to see her sister.She finally realized that a change of scenery would do her and Taylor good.Walker approached Amy asks, "Well, have you made a decision."Amy responds, "Yes, I have, Taylor and I would love to go to Dallas with you."Taylor and Amy say their goodbyes to Gordon.They depart for the long drive back to Dallas with Walker.Taylor slept all of the way to Dallas with her head lying on Walker's arm.

**~At Walker and Alex's Ranch~**

Trivette, Sydney and Gage arrived to see that Walker is not there yet.Trivette knows what Walker is up too because he called ahead and said to have Alex distracted when he pulls down the long road to the ranch, but he asks, "Alex, where is Walker at?"Just then, Walker pulls up.Amy gets out of the truck while Walker picks up his sleeping niece, he tells Amy, "Why don't you go into the house first and I will bring Taylor in next."Amy walks in first and says, "Well, I see that you have not changed a bit, sis.Happy Birthday.""Amy what are you doing here and how did you get here?"Alex says.Just then, Walker walks in the door with Taylor sleeping in his arms."Walker, you went all the way to Austin to pick up Amy and bring her here for me.""Yup, I seen how disappointed you were when you could not be there for her, so I went and brought her to you.I had a little help from Trivette, I told him that he told you I would kill him."Alex notices the little girl in her husband's arms and asks, "Walker, who do you have in your arms?""I will let Amy tell you."Walker tells his wife."This is my daughter Taylor Alexandra, she is 3."Amy tells a stunned sister.Trivette, Sydney and Gage are totally lost by this reunion.Trivette jumps in and asks, "What is going on here?"Walker says, "Trivette, Sydney, Gage this is Alex's little sister Amy and her daughter Taylor."Just then Taylor wakes up and sees that she is in Walker's arms and says, "Uncle Walker, where are we?"Alex smiles as her niece asks her husband that question."Well, Taylor you are at my house now.This is your Aunt Alex and these confused people are our friends, Trivette, Sydney and Gage."Taylor remarks, "Uncle Walker, Gage is cute."Just then, Gage blushes.Alex comes over, picks up Taylor and says, "I'm Alex, your mommy's sister."Taylor touches Alex's pregnant tummy and says, "And this is your baby isn't.""Yes, Taylor that would be your cousin and your mommy's niece or nephew."The party goes on with more gifts for Alex.Trivette, Sydney and Gage leave.Amy is outside watching her daughter petting Walker's horse Amigo, while Walker and Alex are discussing Amy."Walker, why don't we have Amy and Taylor move in here at the ranch?It would be good for them to get a fresh start on life."Walker agrees and calls Amy and Taylor in the living room where Walker and Alex are sitting on the couch.Alex is the one, who asks, "Amy, why don't you and Taylor move in here with us?Walker and I have been discussing it and we think that it would be good for you and Taylor to get a fresh start to life."Amy says, "It will be crowded with Taylor and I here and you and Walker expecting a baby soon."Walker replies, "There are four rooms, one for us, a nursery for the baby, and 2 guest rooms.Alex and I will be honored if you and Taylor take the guestrooms.Amy does not know what to say but her daughter goes over, hugs her Aunt and Uncle, and says, "I want to stay here with you guys, and play with the horse and the new baby."Walker and Alex just laugh at their niece's response.Amy says to Walker and Alex, "Walker, Alex Taylor and I will be honored to move here to Dallas with you guys."

Walker, Alex, Amy and Taylor piled into Walker's truck while Trivette, Sydney and Gage follow in a U-haul truck to Gordon's apartment.Walker strictly instructs his wife to watch Taylor while they pack things and puts them in the trucks, and then they will head for the ranch.Meanwhile, at the ranch, they got all of Amy and Taylor's things moved in.Taylor is upstairs in her new room playing with her toys while Amy is outside talking with Walker and Alex.Amy tells Walker and Alex, "There is something that I want to tell you guys."Walker says, "Ok, Amy what is it?"Amy says, "I want to thank you and Alex for all you have done for my daughter and I, you guys have given us a _NEW BEGINNING_ in life."Walker and Alex both say in unison, "You are welcome."


End file.
